Question: Michael walked to a toy store and, after browsing for 16 minutes, decided to buy a stuffed animal for $1.21. Michael handed the salesperson $1.36 for his purchase. How much change did Michael receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Michael received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money he paid. The amount Michael paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Michael received. ${1}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Michael received $0.15 in change.